Vivre
by Noyr Desyre
Summary: Il ne fallait aucun courage pour mourir. Il en fallait tant pour continuer à vivre. Suite de "Je vous déteste"
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Vivre

**Résumé : **Il ne fallait aucun courage pour mourir. Il en fallait tant pour continuer à vivre. Suite de "Je vous déteste"

**Pairing : **Yaoi vaguement sous entendu /K+

**Disclamé:** KHR ne m'appartient pas. Seul Jessy est ma création.

**Note de l'auteur:** J'y ai pensé longuement. J'ai hésité, et finalement j'ai terminé de l'écrire. A présent je le publie, et peut-être aimerez-vous la suite que je vous propose.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Je pense…  
Je pense que j'ai vécu ma vie sans jamais empiéter sur celle des autres.

Je l'ai vécu tel que je l'entendais, sans pour autant imposer mon point de vu…  
Non, c'est peut-être faux.  
Ou peut-être ai-je raison ?

Je n'ai jamais su garder ce que je pensais pour moi.  
Je n'ai pas imposé mon point de vu, mais je ne l'ai jamais gardé au fond de moi.  
Ce serait comme me demander de rester sans respirer plus de quelques secondes.  
Impossible.  
J'admire ou j'ai un profond respect pour les personnes capables de tout garder pour eux…  
Faux.  
Je les déteste, tout comme je déteste ceux qui ne peuvent accepter que le monde ne tourne pas tel qu'ils l'entendent.

Je veux dire, en quoi ça regarde quelqu'un ma façon de mener ma vie ?  
Ma vie…

Un si petit mot qui regroupe tant de chose.  
Une si courte durée qui fut si intense.  
Un voyage qui fut à la fois éblouissant mais aussi abominable.

Je ne sais plus trop.  
J'aime le Monde.  
Je hais ceux qui le peuple.

Ce ne fut pas toujours ainsi.  
Avant, … Avant j'étais idéaliste…  
Non, pas vraiment, jamais.  
J'ai toujours su que tous ne savaient voir qu'en noir ou blanc.  
J'ai tenté de voir en gris  
De toujours voir en gris, peu importe ce qui se passait.

Je le regrette…  
Oui ?  
Peut-être…  
Peut-être pas.

Pourtant, j'ai aimé vivre.  
Qui n'aime pas la vie ?  
Je la déteste à présent, mais je l'ai aimé.  
Quand ai-je commencé à la détester ?  
Non, pas la vie… les gens qui utilisent son souffle afin d'empiéter sur mon existence.  
Depuis quand me suis-je mis à détester les Humains ?

Le jour où ils décidèrent de se mettre à notre poursuite ?  
Non, juste une épine dans mon pied.  
Le jour où ils tuèrent bon nombre de civil alors que j'étais en pleine négociation pour leur libération ?  
Non, je les ai maudits, j'ai pleuré pour ces pertes, mais je n'ai pas haï.  
Le jour où ils lancèrent à nos trousses les Moldus en nous faisant passer pour des terroristes ?  
Non, j'étais choqué, mais je n'eux même pas une pensée méchante pour eux.  
Le jour où ils sabotèrent totalement mon identité, où ils nous dévoilèrent au grand public et où nous dûment commencer à nous cacher ?  
Non… Oui, j'ai commencé à sentir quelque chose, de la rage peut-être ?  
Plus.  
Le jour où ma famille fut anéantie par des bienpensant ?  
Mes parents qui s'en étaient toujours voulu de ce qui m'était arrivé. Qui n'en parlèrent plus jamais, mais qui se souvinrent que ce qu'ils pensaient être le mieux ne l'était pas forcément.  
Oui, ce fut ce jour. Après des heures à pleurer dans les bras de Tom, des heures de lamentations entourés par les Créatures. J'ai perdu pied, mais j'ai tenté de me persuader que tout pouvait encore s'arranger.

Idiot.  
Naif.

Le monde n'est pas tout beau, tout joli, tout blanc.  
Il n'est pas non plus tout moche, tout terrifiant, tout noir.  
Le monde est gris, et je l'avais oublié un court instant dans ma douleur.  
Une situation peut toujours s'arranger, comme elle peut toujours empirer.  
Tout cela dépend des êtres humains peuplant la Terre.  
Tout cela dépend de ce qu'ils pensent être « juste ».

« Juste » pour l'un, n'est pas « Juste » pour un l'autre.  
Encore moins quand vous ne voulez pas vous ranger aux idées du plus grand nombre.  
Aux idées des fanatiques, de ceux qui ont oubliés que pour faire un monde il faut de tout.  
Pour ceux qui ont perdu leur objectif premier.  
Ceux qui considèrent leur Voie comme la seule et unique à suivre.

Alors.

Quel est le jour qui fit tout basculer pour moi ?  
Je le sais en réalité, tout au fond de moi.  
C'était ce jour, ce jour où nous tombâmes dans un piège. Nous ne voulions qu'aider un enfant, je perdis Tom, je perdis celui qui, étrangement, m'avait gardé la tête hors de l'eau.  
A cet instant, j'ai haï les Humains dans leur entièreté, je me suis accroché à ça pour continuer à avancer.  
Pourquoi…  
Pourquoi tant de folie ?  
Pourquoi tant tuerie pour une seule idée ?  
Pourquoi ?  
Quand je regardais l'Arbre Source se faire mettre en pièce par des bienpensant, les Créatures s'effondrant en tentant de le protéger…  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi ne pas savoir accepter que le monde ne peut tourner autour d'une seule et même idée ?

Au milieu de cette bataille perdu d'avance.  
Brisé, telle une poupée à qui on avait demandé trop.  
Je ne savais plus.

Le Serpent-Arc-En-Ciel rampa vers moi, il était si minuscule maintenant qu'il avait épuisé toute son énergie à nous garder cacher.  
Pour ce résultat.  
Il brillait toujours de mille feu comme l'arbre qu'il avait protégé depuis la toute première Graine. Même le sang qui coulait dans mes yeux, ma vue brouillait par la douleur, ne pouvaient voiler sa beauté.  
Sa gueule finit par reposer devant mon visage, dans la boue mêlée au sang, l'un en face de l'autre, nous restâmes silencieux dans ce maigre îlot de réconfort. Nous avons ignoré un court instant le sang que nous perdions, les cris autour de nous, les morts…

Ma vue s'obscurcit un peu plus alors que mon souffle se fit plus erratique.  
Je ne savais plus pourquoi je m'étais autant accroché.  
Je ne savais plus pourquoi j'avais continué à vivre alors que cela me devenait insupportable.  
Je n'avais plus envie de crier, de hurler leurs quatre vérités.  
De faire ce qu'y avait poussé le plus terrible des Mage Noir à m'aimer.

Je regrettais de n'avoir jamais sus lui rendre cet amour.  
Je regrettais de n'avoir jamais sus aimer quiconque, d'avoir toujours eu l'impression d'être seul alors que j'étais si bien entouré.

Encore maintenant alors que le Serpent-Arc-En-Ciel est venu à moi pour m'accompagner dans mon dernier voyage, je me sens… seul.  
Ce n'était pas grave.  
Juste encore quelques minutes et tout cela s'arrêterait.

Je sentis une larme traitresse couler le long de ma joue, tomber dans la boue.  
Je vis le regard si intense du Gardien sur mon visage.  
J'aurai souhaité lui parler, mais je ne le pouvais plus.  
J'aurai aimé le caresser une dernière fois, mais j'en étais incapable.

Des feuilles de Crystal commencèrent à tomber autour de nous, se brisant au sol.  
C'était la fin n'est-ce pas ?  
Cette vie…

-S'il te plait…Jessy. Siffla avec lenteur le Grand Serpent. S'il te plait…vis.  
Comme… tu ne l'as jamais pu…pour nous. Pouur…toi…

Si je l'avais pu j'aurai pleuré.  
Peut-être même plus que le jour de la mort de Tom, mais je ne le saurais jamais car je n'en avais pas la force.  
Je n'avais plus de larme, pour personne, même pas pour moi.  
Sous mes yeux, le Serpent-Arc-En-Ciel, cet être mystique dont tous connaissaient la légende, s'effaça dans le vent en une myriade de points colorés. Ils voltigèrent autour de moi, m'offrant une dernière vision bien loin des horreurs que nous traversions avant que le Monde ne se dérobe à moi.

Oui…  
Je pense que jamais je n'ai imposé ma vision de la vie.  
Je me suis débattu afin d'aider les autres.  
J'ai découvert tant de chose merveilleuse, j'ai vécu une belle vie si on oubli ces dernières années.

Jamais je n'ai eu la joie d'une scolarité magique épanouie car mon noyau magique fut presque brisé par les Créatures dans mes jeunes années.  
Jamais je n'ai eu une vie de lycéen insouciant car j'avais connu la Guerre.  
Jamais je ne connus un jour sans avoir peur de ne pas connaître le lendemain, négocier avec des terroristes, des personnes qui avaient tout perdu, était toujours éprouvant.

Pourtant, j'ai connu ces longues journées à regarder Tom décrypter d'anciennes Runes avec un bonheur enfantin.  
J'ai connu ces petits instants avec les Créatures qui venaient de tous les horizons pour me voir.  
J'ai connu cette douleur dans mon âme alors que les Créatures et Tom gravaient dans ma chair des runes oubliées pour me garder en vie, une excuse dissimulée de la part des Créature pour m'avoir enlevé ce que j'aurai pu être.  
J'ai connu cette chaleur au plus profond de mon être quand Tom me serrait contre lui alors qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais une chance avec moi. Savoir que j'avais quelqu'un qui m'aimait plus que tout, même si je ne pouvais lui retourner.

Puis, j'ai appris ce qu'était la douleur.  
J'ai appris ce qu'était la haine.  
J'ai appris que l'on pouvait tout perdre, même ce qu'on ne pensait pas posséder.

Tout cela, a rythmé mon voyage.  
Tout cela me mène à cet instant.  
Ce dernier instant.  
Mon dernier instant.

Vivre ?  
J'avais vécu.  
J'avais vu, ressentis, touché.  
J'avais appris ce qu'était l'espoir et le désespoir.  
J'avais compris la différence entre être seul et la solitude.  
J'avais assimilé qu'il valait mieux ne s'attacher à personne si on ne voulait pas souffrir.  
Pourtant, prendre la peine de tendre la main vers autrui, découvrir l'autre quitte à être blessé était la plus belle preuve de courage en ce monde.

Vivre ?  
J'ai déjà vécu.  
Quelques années.  
Certain dirait trop peu.  
Moi je dis que ce fut trop.  
Tout court.

Vivre ?  
Je suis fatigué.  
Si fatigué.  
Je ne voulais que me reposer, me laisser glisser dans l'oublis.

Vivre ?  
Ne m'étais-je pas déjà suffisamment battu ?  
N'avais-je pas suffisant perdu ?  
N'avais-je pas suffisamment souffert ?

Vivre ?  
Pourquoi le souhaiterai-je ?  
Je n'avais plus rien.  
Je n'avais plus la volonté.  
Mon corps même ne pouvait plus me porter.

Vivre ?  
La vie est une torture.

Vivre ?

Vivre ?  
Vivre…  
Vivre.

Oui…vivre.  
Il ne fallait aucun courage pour mourir.  
Il en fallait tant pour continuer à vivre.

La vie était une longue route tortueuse pavée de danger, de douleur, mais aussi de rencontre.  
La vie était une salope, toujours prête à vous achever quand vous étiez au sol, mais vous offrant toujours une mince lueur d'espoir, très loin devant vous.  
De quoi vous faire ramper, vous écharper, vous mutiler pour tenter d'atteindre ces quelques instant de joie.  
C'était comme se jeter dans un feu couvert d'huile.  
Douloureux, intense, inoubliable.

Avais-je seulement envie de continuer ?  
De faire face à tout ce que la vie pourrait encore me jeter à la figure ?  
En avais-je encore la force ?  
Le courage ?

Vivre.  
J'en avais.  
J'en ai.  
Je voulais vivre.  
Je veux vivre.

S'il vous plait.  
Je hais l'Humanité tout entière.  
Je n'ai ma place nulle part.  
Mais je veux vivre.

Je détruirai certainement tout Homme se dressant sur ma route.  
Peut-être même sans raison.  
Je suis couvert de sang.  
Je le serai certainement plus si on me laisse vivre.

Mais j'aime vivre.  
J'aime cette chienne de vie.  
J'aime ce foutu Monde.  
Je me suis perdu.

Je ne me retrouverai certainement jamais.  
Comment se reconstruire quand on a vu des mers de sang ?  
Comment ne pas être un peu fou après avoir tout perdu ?

Mon corps ne me répond plus.  
Mes sens sont depuis longtemps éteint.  
Mon souffle ne tardera pas à s'arrêter.  
Mais j'aime ma vie.

Quelle ironie.

Vivre pour moi ?  
Je pensais l'avoir fait, mais finalement peut-être pas.  
J'ai vécu en ignorant les conventions, en suivant ma voie.  
Pourtant, je me sens amer soudainement.  
Pourquoi ?  
Ais-je été trop gourmand ?

Non, en y pensant.  
J'ai vécu oui, mais j'ai également fuit.  
Encore et encore, je me le suis caché en me lançant dans milles aventures.  
Je me suis caché. Je n'ai pas voulu accepter que juste ignorer les Sorciers ne pouvait m'aider.  
J'ai ignoré le fait que si moi je tournais le dos à ce peuple, lui ne le faisait pas.  
Qu'aurais-je pu faire ?

Cela avait-il la moindre importance ?  
Je les ai ignorés, je les ais fuis, et ils sont revenu.  
Ils ont pris mon départ comme de l'insolence.  
Mon silence comme un aveu.  
Mes actions comme une injure.

Vivre pour quelqu'un.  
Je fus incapable de vivre pour moi.  
Je serai surement incapable de vivre en la mémoire de quelqu'un si jamais je survivais.  
Je ne survivrais pas… n'est-ce pas ?

Vivre.  
J'aime ce mot.  
Si court, mais porteur de tant d'émotion.  
Cinq lettres qui forment un Être.

Si je pouvais vivre…

La question ne se pose pas.  
Je me sens mourir.

_« Adieu »_.

* * *

La suite rapidement, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Vivre

**Résumé : **Il ne fallait aucun courage pour mourir. Il en fallait tant pour continuer à vivre. Suite de "Je vous déteste"

**Pairing : **Yaoi vaguement sous entendu /K+

**Disclamé:** KHR ne m'appartient pas. Seul Jessy est ma création.

**Note de l'auteur:** Je vous remercie pour l'accueil de cette fiction. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

J'étais là…  
Où que soit ce « là ».

Je sentais mon torse se soulevait avec difficulté, une respiration après l'autre, lourdement. Une minuscule bataille pour survivre un souffle de plus. Juste de quoi espérer encore quelques secondes jusqu'à la prochaine respiration.

Derrière le bruit si violent de mon cœur dans mes oreilles, je percevais le bruit de l'eau qui tombe avec violence sur le sol.  
Ou peut-être que je me persuadais les entendre alors que la pluie s'écrasait sur chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Pourtant, je ne frissonnais pas de froid, mon esprit n'était consacré qu'à respirer.  
Une respiration après l'autre.  
Cela n'avait d'autre sens qu'un profond instinct de survie qui était ancré en tout être vivant.

Encore.  
Inspiration.  
Expiration.  
Inspiration.  
Expiration.

* * *

_Il était là, un faible sourire arrogant sur le visage sans même le savoir, Tom traduisait de vieilles Runes trouvaient sur les murs d'une grotte en pleine Amazonie.  
__Cela ne faisait pas bien longtemps qu'il m'avait rejoint, mais déjà il était parvenu à me faire oublier quelques jours mon travail de négociateur afin de le suivre sur les traces d'anciens Sorciers._

_Si c'était pour voir son visage à cet instant, alors je pouvais bien accepter de temps en temps de fuir mon quotidien.  
__Jamais je n'aurai crû le voir aussi détendu, heureux de partager son savoir avec moi, alors même que tout cela me dépassait complètement._

_Seigneur des Ténèbres ?  
__Il avait raté sa vocation, il aurait dû être professeur ou chercheur._

_Je dû retenir un rire quand le sois disant pire Mage Noir de tous les temps remerciait chaleureusement une Nymphe pour lui avoir donné la signification d'une Rune qui lui posait problème._

_J'observais encore un instant la scène surréaliste, avant de replonger mon nez dans les papiers.  
__La vie était belle._

* * *

Encore et toujours, la seule chose qui me rattachait à la vie c'était ce geste, ce réflexe qui me semblait pourtant si difficile à présent.

Inspiration.  
Expiration.  
Inspiration.  
Expiration.

* * *

_Parfois, parfois je me demandais pourquoi je souhaitais continuer à être négociateur.  
__Ce que l'on voyait dans les films, les séries, était si erroné.  
__Un négociateur ne parvient pas toujours à raisonner les « méchants ». Et les « méchants » avait généralement de très bonne raison pour agir de la sorte._

_Désespérés de faire entendre leur voix, ils ne trouvaient plus que cette solution.  
__Je ne les excusais pas, mais je ne les blâmais pas non plus.  
__Qui sait comment on réagirait au pied du mur ?_

_Des fois je les comprenais, mais en même temps j'avais envie de crier quand je ne pouvais sauver des vies.  
__Je souhaitais secouer les militaires qui ne voyaient que la violence comme seule solution, alors même qu'ils ne faisaient que leur travail._

_En même temps, je me souviens des visages soulagés des familles, des larmes de bonheurs ou de regrets.  
__Tout cela méritait les risques que je prenais, les images avec lesquelles je m'endormais parfois._

_Tom disait que j'étais trop gentil.  
__Pourtant, il était bien le premier à me proposer son aide pour les négociations, ou même me lancer de puissantes protections. Je l'avais même vu faire une leçon aux Créatures sur comment me protéger sans que je ne le sache.  
__Croyait-il réellement que je ne reconnaissais pas des Runes quand j'en voyais ? Surtout quand elles se trouvaient sur la plupart de mes habits, bien que stratégiquement cachées dans les coutures ou motifs ?_

* * *

Je m'étais sentis partir.  
Définitivement.  
Mais voilà que je vivais.  
Inspiration.

Expiration…  
Ex…  
Insp…Inspiration.  
Expiration.

* * *

_Caché derrière un puissant sort de désillusion je regardais impuissant les militaires saccager notre chez nous.  
__Cinq ans envolées soudainement juste à cause de ses pourries de sorcier. _

_Cela ne leur avait pas suffi de nous suivre, de nous chercher eux même, de tenter de nous tendre des embuscades.  
__A présent nous étions déclarés comme des terroristes, des fous dangereux impliqués dans des trafics de femmes et d'enfants. Peu importait que l'on me connaisse en tant que négociateur. Peu importait que Tom fut vu à de nombreuses reprises pour aider lors de prise d'otage._

_Nous étions maintenant plus que des ordures, des moins que rien, des personnes à abattre à vue._

_Tom resserra son emprise sur mon bras, je vis des Tisseuses guetter de leur repaire au plafond, prêtent à venir prêter main forte dans le cas où le sort de désillusion lâchait._

_Si je ne pouvais plus être négociateur pour la police, alors je le serai dans l'illégalité la plus totale._

* * *

Je pouvais le faire…  
Contin…éternelleme…

Inspi..Inspiration…  
Expi…ration…  
In…  
E…

* * *

_J'avais mal, si mal.  
__J'avais comme l'impression que des milliers de petites aiguilles se faufilaient sous ma peau afin de toucher le moindre de mes nerfs._

_La douleur était un supplice, pourquoi ?  
__J'entendais mes hurlements, mais je ne me sentais pas les pousser.  
__Je voulais fuir, fuir ses mains sur ma peau, fuir ses mots, fuir la plume qui gravaient dans ma peau d'innombrables signes._

_On me parlait, on tentait de me rassurer, mais je ne sentais que cette plume qui marquait ma chair. _

* * *

J'e..n ét…capa…

I…pir…  
Ex…In..expi…  
In…  
Expiration !

* * *

_Cinq années de fuites.  
__Des larmes, mais aussi de petit instant de bonheur.  
__Tout cela pour quoi ? _

_Mes parents étaient morts il y a deux ans des mains de ses maudits Sorcier Blanc.  
__J'avais cru toucher le fond, mais à présent je sais que ce n'était pas le cas._

_Je voyais le sang couler des blessures de Tom sans pouvoir rien faire. Il hoquetait, je baignais dans son sang, mais je ne pouvais pas le sauver. Transpercé de part en part de trop nombreuses balles, c'était même un miracle qu'il ait su nous Transplaner.  
__Il agonisait, et je ne pouvais que pleurer._

_Hystérique, tremblant, couvert de sang mais sans la moindre blessure, j'étais inutile._

_-Ne me laisses pas Tom. S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas._

_Je voyais du mouvement autour de moi, les Créatures apparaissaient une à une, certaines aussi blessées, elles avaient couvert notre retraite._

_-Faites quelque chose. Comme avec moi, sauvez-le ! M'entendis-je supplier alors que je savais qu'il était trop tard._

_-Nous ne pouvons rien Jessy. Je suis désolé._

_Je ne sais pas qui me répondit.  
__Je m'en fichais un peu.  
__Je sentis la dernière expiration de Tom.  
__Je vis ses yeux si beau, semblables au sang dans lequel je baignais, se fermer.  
__Sans que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres je compris qu'il me demandait pardon._

_Pardon pour tout.  
__Mais je n'avais rien à lui pardonner._

_Je hurlais le visage tourné vers le ciel.  
__Je hurlais ma colère, ma rage, ma tristesse.  
__Je ris, hystérique tout en sanglotant.  
__J'enfouis mon visage contre son corps sans vie.  
__Je ne pouvais que respirer l'odeur du sang et de la poudre._

_Et, je pleurais.  
__Je pleurais encore et encore.  
__Si longtemps…_

* * *

Je n'allais pas mourir.  
Je refusais.  
Je mis toute ma volonté à reprendre un rythme plus normal.  
Je plongeais au plus profond de moi afin de trouver la force de continuer. Et si je devais me focaliser sur ce feu qui semblait brûler mes entrailles en tentant de fuir mon corps, je le ferais.  
Tout pour me forcer à rester lucide, souffrir n'était rien si je pouvais vivre.

Inspiration.  
Expiration.  
Inspiration.  
Expiration.

* * *

_Je m'installais contre le Serpent Arc-En-Ciel, il s'enroula autour de moi, resserrant ses anneaux à la limite de la douleur. Une façon de me faire savoir que j'étais toujours en vie, qu'il était là pour moi._

_Je posé ma joue contre ses écailles, fermant les yeux.  
__Je l'entendis siffler une comptine, une vieille comme le monde parlant d'un Serpent désirant manger le soleil. Son sifflement résonnait dans tout son corps, m'emportant dans le pays des songes._

* * *

Il me faisait mal, si mal, il léchait ma peau avec violence, il s'insinuait en moi sans douceur.  
Je le sentais parcourir chaque fibre de mon être, il était fou furieux.  
Non, pas fou furieux, juste apeuré.  
Chaque souffle que je manquais le rendait un peu plus agité.  
Chaque profonde inspiration que je prenais le faisait ronronner de bonheur. Il roucoulait, m'encourager, il se resserrait sur moi, m'étouffait, mais m'offrait en même temps un second souffle.

Inspiration.  
Expiration.  
Inspiration.  
Expiration.

* * *

_J'offris un petit bac d'eau à la Fée tremblante devant moi.  
__Exténuée, elle se laissa glisser dans celui-ci._

_Autour de nous, tous s'activaient pour soigner les blesser, libérer les prisonniers, achever ceux trop endommagés par les expériences des Humains ou des Sorciers._

_Jusqu'où iront-ils ?_

* * *

Bientôt, nous étions en diapasons.  
Lui, moi, cela n'existait plus.  
Nous n'étions qu'un tout qui luttait pour survivre.  
Une inspiration après l'autre, nous gagnions du terrain sur la mort.  
Pas grand-chose, nous ne grappillions qu'une seconde de plus à souffrir, une seconde de plus à agoniser, une seconde de plus à espérer.

Inspiration.  
Expiration.  
Inspiration.  
Expiration.

* * *

_-Arrêtes cette folie Potter. Que gagnes-tu à me pourchasser encore et encore ?  
__Tu as dévoilé l'existence du Monde Sorcier aux Moldus. Tu les as informés des faiblesses de tant de Créatures. Tu as même offert des Sorciers venant d'Azkaban à leurs scientifiques pour faire des recherches.  
__A quel moment est-ce pour le bien ?_

_-Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qui pousse un Sorcier à devenir mauvais.  
__Nous ne souhaitons pas une nouvelle Guerre._

_-Pas une nouvelle Guerre ? Vous étiez en paix avant de vous décider à vouloir nous exterminer Tom et moi-même. Il n'y avait nul Guerre avant que tu ne veuilles supprimer toute trace de Créature de la planète._

_-Vous parcouriez le Monde à la recherche de Magie Anciennes.  
__Nous avons compris votre petit manège. Sauver des Moldus pour les enrôler derrière.  
__Vous avez même réussi à retourner l'intégralité des Créatures contre les Sorciers._

_-Tu vis dans le passé, tu ne vois que ce que tu désires voir. Tu refuses que les gens puissent changer, alors que tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même.  
__Que deviendra le Monde Sorcier une fois que tu auras réussi à me tuer ? Une fois que les Créatures ne seront plus ?  
__Penses-tu réellement que les Moldus vous laisseront vivre parmi eux en connaissant votre existence ? Es-tu si stupide ? _

_-Ils ne vous traquent que grâce à notre aide. Nous pouvons à tout instant rompre tout contact avec eux et reprendre notre vie séparée._

_-Pas avec ce qu'ils ont appris, pas avec les expériences que j'ai pu voir.  
__Potter, vous ne cohabiterez pas, vous ne pourrez plus vous cacher. _

_-Suffit, je vois que des négociations étaient une utopie. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des palabres._

_-Négociations ? Tu ne désires que notre tête sur une pique._

_-Nous nous verrons sur le champ de bataille Aniel._

* * *

Nous avions pris le rythme.  
Ne pas se précipiter.  
Doucement, mais surement.  
Nous ne cherchions pas à vivre.  
Notre seul but était la survie.

Inspiration.  
Expiration.  
Inspiration.  
Expiration.

* * *

_-Ils se réunissent._

_-Je sais._

_-Ils savent où nous nous trouvons._

_-Je sais._

_-Demain…_

_-Demain est un autre jour.  
__Ne veux-tu pas regarder se coucher de soleil avec moi ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir fait depuis si longtemps._

_Sans un mot le Serpent Arc-En-Ciel posa sa tête à mes côtés._

_-Tu as raison, c'est un beau coucher de soleil._

_-N'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

Demain…  
Si nous voyons demain, alors nous penseront à autre chose.  
Juste, nous continuons, car nous étions là à respirer.  
Lentement, mais surement.  
Nous étions là, présent encore pour la prochaine inspiration.

Inspiration.  
Expiration.  
Inspiration.  
Expiration.

* * *

_Le ciel était gris.  
__Les nuages bas.  
__Il se mit à pleuvoir._

* * *

La pluie continuait à tomber sur nous.  
Imperturbables face à notre combat.  
Mais nous nous en fichions.

Inspiration.  
Expiration.  
Inspiration.  
Expiration.

* * *

_Le charme nous cachant du monde extérieur s'effondra soudainement.  
__Les deux camps se toisèrent._

_Nous étions clairement en infériorité numériques. Chassés, exterminé, rat de laboratoires, nous n'étions plus nombreux.  
__Mais allions nous abandonner ?_

_Non, nous avions une fierté à défendre._

_Nous vendrons chèrement notre peau._

* * *

Survire ?  
Ce n'était plus suffisant.  
Nous vivrons.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé de cette suite ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Vivre

**Résumé : **Il ne fallait aucun courage pour mourir. Il en fallait tant pour continuer à vivre. Suite de "Je vous déteste"

**Pairing : **Yaoi vaguement sous entendu /K+

**Disclamé:** KHR ne m'appartient pas. Seul Jessy est ma création.

**Note de l'auteur:** J'y ai pensé longuement. J'ai hésité, et finalement j'ai terminé de l'écrire. A présent je le publie, et peut-être aimerez-vous la suite que je vous propose.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

J'étais seul.  
Si seul.

Ce Monde, n'était pas le mien.  
Ces règles, m'étaient inconnues.  
Ces personnes, m'étaient indifférentes.

J'avais tout perdu.  
Tout.  
Mon Monde.  
Mes Créatures.  
Tom.

J'étais seul.  
Ma seule compagnie était ses Flammes violette.  
Flammes de la Volonté Mourante.  
Propagation.  
Un Nuage.

J'aurai dû chercher un Ciel afin de trouver un endroit où m'attacher.  
J'aurai dû chercher un territoire afin d'avoir un lien tangible avec ce Monde.  
Mais je me sentais si creux.

Je me redressais, me fichant des mouvements de reculs que je provoquais.  
J'enjambais les corps sans vie, les gravats, je piétinais ceux qui faisaient semblant d'être mort.  
Etait-ce normal que je sois sans émotions ?  
Seules mes Flammes tremblaient de contentement en moi après le carnage qu'elles avaient provoqué.  
Ne pouvaient-elles pas nous laisser dans cette cuve emplie d'eau encore un peu plus longtemps ?  
Le silence était si reposant, les drogues si fortes, pas besoin de penser.

Je sortis du bâtiment, clignant à peine des yeux devant le soleil si brillant.  
Où devais-je aller ?  
Un pas après l'autre, je pris une direction quelconque.

* * *

J'ai marché longtemps.  
J'ai fini par oublier le compte des jours.

J'ai rencontré par mal de Mafieux.  
Des Gardiens qui tentaient de me recruter pour leur Ciel.  
Des Ciels qui essayaient de former un lien avec moi.  
Mais je les ai ignorés. Ils étaient si insistant, si sûr d'eux mais pourtant si terrifiaient quand je les regardais.

Que pouvaient-ils m'apporter ?  
Ils avaient l'air si fades, si pitoyables.

Les Créatures n'avaient jamais peur près de moi.  
Tom n'avait pas peur.  
Même quand j'ai passé une semaine entière à pleurer dans ses bras la mort de mes parents. J'ai fomenté tant de plan pour me venger. J'ai décrit tant de façon de tuer différentes. Il n'avait fait que m'offrir son aide, sa colère. Alors même que je n'avais rien à lui donner en retour, pas même autre chose qu'une simple amitié.

Alors j'ai marché, traversé des océans.  
J'ai cherché un coin tranquille où je pourrai oublier.  
Finalement je suis tombé ici. Une petite ville paisible, un simple nom sur une carte.  
Un environnement qui avait quelque chose de familier. Mon petit coin de tranquillité.  
Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour jeter en dehors de la ville les dealeurs, les yakuzas, tout être peu recommandables qui auraient pu attirer les Mafiosos.

Je sentis mes Flammes s'étirer de contentement, un filet immense se propager dans toute la ville.  
Des milliers de fils se superposer pour faire une toile infinie. Et je me sentis presque apaisé.  
J'étais toujours seul, mais j'avais un endroit pour pleurer, enfin.

* * *

Des années se sont écoulées.  
Trois peut-être, quatre, ou plus ? Cela ne m'a pas apaisé.  
J'avais toujours au fond de moi cette rage. Pourtant, je passais mes journées entières installé dans un arbre à regarder le ciel, apathique. Je sentais la population de la ville se déplacer sur ma toile, mon territoire. Je savais que plus de Flamme s'étaient installées ici depuis mon arrivée. Elles n'avaient pas cherché à se cacher, elles s'étaient même brièvement allumée plus forte à leur entrée en ville, comme pour demander l'autorisation de résider là.  
Cela m'importait peu, je les avais ignorés.  
Pourtant, les Flammes flambaient continuellement comme pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Pas intrusives, mais elles caressaient les miennes. Toujours, il y avait des bentos laissés sur ma route, sans un mot, sans que je ne les ai jamais rencontrés.

C'était comme avec les Créatures.  
Mignonnes petites choses qui tentaient de prendre soin de moi quand je ne le faisais pas.

Enfin, je baissais mon regard sur mes visiteurs.  
Ils étaient agenouillés là depuis longtemps. Avant mon arrivée. Et encore là, ils n'avaient pas essayé de me parler alors que je m'installais sur ma branche. Ils attendaient patiemment.  
Une Tempête et une Brume. Je les avais sentis parcourir la ville, encore et encore, eux et leur enfant, un Nuage.

-Avez-vous décidé de rester là jusqu'à la fin du Monde ? Finis-je par demander.

-Nuage-S…

-Jessy, appelez-moi juste Jessy.

Je les vis se regarder, et enfin la femme reprit la parole.

-Jessy-Sama. Nous savons être sur votre Territoire, mais nou…

-Vous souhaitez savoir si je peux tolérer votre fils ici ?  
Peu m'importe. Qu'il le fasse. Je sais qu'il terrorise déjà les enfants de son école.  
Qu'il continue. Qu'il passe même au stade supérieur s'il le veut. Qu'il court où il le souhaite.  
Peut-être pourrais-je me reposer alors.

-Mer…

-Qui serais-je si je vous jetais dehors juste à cause des Flames de votre enfant ?

-Nou…

-Vous me nourrissez déjà tous. C'est suffisant.

Je descendis de l'arbre, comprenant que si je ne coupais pas court j'allais devoir sociabiliser encore longtemps. Je ne voulais pas les connaitre, pas me souvenir de leur visage, pas savoir leur nom. Voir les gens que l'on aime mourir était horrible. Je n'avais pas à faire le moindre lien.  
Je n'avais pas peur de la mort comme Tom, mais je ne voulais plus voir le visage sans vie de mes proches. Et si pour cela je devais vivre seul alors je le ferai.

Je m'éloignais sans plus un mot, les ignorants alors qu'ils se relevaient et s'inclinaient sur mon passage.

Je ne souhaitais que dormir.  
Dormir sans fin.  
Jusqu'à ma mort.

* * *

Agenouillait dans l'eau, je regardais silencieusement le ciel nocturne, les étoiles.  
Il pleuvait à torrent, il faisait froid, mais je restais là.  
Je ne fis pas grand cas de l'adolescent qui s'arrêta près de moi, un parapluie me protégeant, m'enlevant le ciel de la vue.

Il me trouvait toujours, Hibari Kyoya, le Nuage sauvage qui prospérait sur mon territoire, qui s'était fait une mission de m'accorder le silence.  
Il semblait avoir enregistré cette date, savoir que les jours avant je ne voulais que me rouler en boule dans un coin dans la solitude la plus totale. Le jour même il valait mieux me trouver et me ramener dans un lieu chaud, s'occuper de moi, s'il ne voulait pas me retrouver le lendemain dans un coin sombre.

Adorable petit Nuage.  
Si prévenant.

-Jessy, allons-y à présent.  
Tu vas inquiéter tout le monde si demain tu ne ramasses pas les bentos comme à ton habitude.

Sa voix était douce, si loin des grognements dont il gratifiait tout le monde.  
Juste pour moi.  
Je fermais les yeux, le laissais me redresser tout en réussissant à ne pas laisser tomber le parapluie.  
Il fit mine de commencer à avancer, mais je restais mon nez dans son cou, refusant de bouger.

-Encore un peu. Juste un peu plus.

Sans mot dire il resta sur place, supportant ma présence, me laissant respirer son odeur, me réchauffer contre lui.

Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui me rappelait Tom. Une énergie à fleur de peau, de la puissance contenue mais fuitant juste assez pour impressionner. Kyoya n'avait pas peur de la mort, pas si Elle le fauchait en plein combat, il la défiait encore et encore. Mon Nuage aimait la vie, mais ne la détruirait jamais à tenter de devenir immortel.  
Jamais je ne ferai l'erreur de dire que Kyoya était un Tom en devenir, car ce n'était pas le cas. Mais son assurance, sa force tranquille me rappelait ce que j'avais perdu, et surtout les erreurs à ne plus commettre.

Je n'étais plus seul.

-Il risque d'y avoir un peu de monde dans les prochains jours. Ainsi que du bruit.

Sa voix résonna dans sa poitrine, son souffle caressa mon oreille. Je haussais les épaules sans bouger de ma place.

-Je suppose que cela vient du Grand Soleil.  
J'ai aussi sentit la Pluie Furieuse qui est passée brièvement.

-Un combat pour le futur Patron de la Vongola.  
J'ai accepté de combattre afin qu'ils ne cherchent pas plus loin que moi en tant que Nuage. Je m'assurerai qu'ils ne viennent pas par ici.  
Nous continuerons à brouiller les pistes jusqu'à toi.

-Il y aura d'autre Ciel que le Ciel bienheureux ?  
Je n'aime pas les Cieux, je les déteste. Ils ne comprennent rien.

Il resserra l'étreinte de son bras autour de moi.  
Il tenait toujours le parapluie au-dessus de notre tête, mais j'étais tellement trempé jusqu'aux os qu'il devait aussi commençait à avoir froid.  
Il ne s'en plaignit pas.

Je pouvais pleurer des jours entiers devant lui, me montrer faible, lui parler d'une vie que j'avais vécu sans pouvoir lui prouver que c'est la vérité. Jamais il ne se détourera.  
Jamais il ne le fera.  
Je le sais, tout au fond de moi.  
Il était à moi, il m'appartenait, tout comme cette ville, tout comme les Flammes s'y trouvant, tout comme les Eléments qui ne reviennent que périodiquement vérifier si je vais bien, se reposer.

-Personne ne te trouveras.  
La Pluie Stupide ne s'est jamais aperçu que son père laissait souvent un bento sur le toit du restaurant.  
L'Etranger est trop occupé a tenté d'attirer l'attention de son Ciel bien aimé pour remarquer la quantité anormale de Flamme dans la ville.  
Le Ciel Bienheureux préfère rester loin de tout ce qui me concerne.  
Seul le Grand Soleil sait qu'il manque quelque chose, mais il semble attendre.  
Je pense qu'il devrait s'assurer que l'on reste loin de moi, donc de toi Jessy.

-Que ferais-je sans toi ?

-Tu inquiéterais tout le monde.  
Allons-y à présent, ne sens-tu pas comme les éléments de la ville illuminent ta toile pour s'assurer que tu vas bien ?

Il n'avait pas tort.  
Telle une toile d'araignée gorgée de rosée en plein soleil, des étincelles parcouraient tout mon territoire. Dans mon esprit, cela se traduisait par des caresses, des tapes sur l'épaule, des étreintes réconfortantes, mais aussi des propositions d'un endroit où aller me reposer.  
Ils étaient devenus si nombreux au fils des années.

De persistantes petites étincelles.  
Jamais envahissantes.  
Toujours à l'écoute.

-Un thé me ferait plaisir.

Sans un mot, il se détacha, me gardant toujours étroitement contre lui, pour commencer à marcher vers le Manoir Hibari.

Je n'étais pas seul.  
Plus jamais.  
Personne ne pourra jamais m'enlever tout ça.

* * *

La suite très vite :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Vivre

**Résumé : **Il ne fallait aucun courage pour mourir. Il en fallait tant pour continuer à vivre. Suite de "Je vous déteste"

**Pairing : **Yaoi vaguement sous entendu /K+

**Disclamé:** KHR ne m'appartient pas. Seul Jessy est ma création.

**Note de l'auteur:** J'y ai pensé longuement. J'ai hésité, et finalement j'ai terminé de l'écrire. A présent je le publie, et peut-être aimerez-vous la suite que je vous propose.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Il me suivait depuis trois jours sans jamais réellement se montrer.  
__Si je me retournais pour le regarder il ne détournait pas le regard, il se contentait de me défier avec ses yeux acier. Il n'avait pas peur de moi, il ne faisait que m'évaluer, curieux.  
__Peut-être que ses parents avaient parlés de moi après notre « entrevue ». _

_Je continuais à l'ignorer, rejoignant le petit temple un peu à l'écart dans la forêt où je m'étais installé il y a si longtemps. Contrairement aux jours précédents il me suivit, et alors que je m'installais sur les marches pour continuer à regarder le ciel, il se positionna face à moi._

_-Herbivore._

_Je haussais un sourcil. Vu comme il avait grogné le mot celui-ci devait être une insulte, mais je ne voyais pas en quoi. Que ce passait-il dans sa tête de minuscule Nuage ?  
__Je vis son visage se contracter dans une moue agacée, ses petits poings se resserrer.  
__Puis, il claqua la langue contre son palet, avant de faire demi-tour, comme si je ne valais pas tout le temps qu'il avait perdu à me suivre._

_Je pu sentir son départ dans la toile. Ses Flammes bourdonner de mécontentement._

_-Pourquoi Herbivore ? _

_Ma question le stoppa alors qu'il allait disparaître de ma vue. J'aurai pu le laisser partir et continuer à vivre en paix. Mais c'était la première fois qu'une Flamme venait à moi pour ne me lâcher qu'un simple mot, visiblement fâchée._

_-Mes parents disent que tu as dû perdre ton Ciel pour être si triste. Que je dois te comprendre et être heureux que tu nous laisses vivre sur ton territoire, en sécurité. Que je dois être respectueux.  
__Mais moi je ne resterais pas tout seul à pleurer, je les mordrai tous à mort, et après je deviendrai plus fort pour que ça n'arrive plus.  
__Tu n'es qu'un Herbivore._

_Logique imparable d'un enfant, qui m'abandonna là sans plus un mot.  
__Je n'avais pas perdu de Ciel, je n'en avais jamais eu, mais j'avais perdu tout le reste. Il ne me restait que ce corps qui refusait de vieillir, de mourir, de me laisser les rejoindre.  
__Tous ceux qui m'entourent… je les perdrai aussi car ils vieilliront, me laisseront seuls. Pourquoi me faire mal à parler avec eux ? Je pouvais rester dans mon coin, juste attendre._

_Une larme coula le long de ma joue, elle trembla au bout de mon menton, pour finir sur le bois. Je posais une main pour sentir l'humidité de ma joue. D'autres larmes suivirent, silencieuses.  
__Combien de temps j'allais rester seul à me morfondre ?  
__Combien d'année étaient passées ?_

_J'avais entendu parler des Arcobalenos, on leur avait volé leur vie, ils étaient revenu enfant.  
__Ils étaient les meilleurs, mais à quel prix ?  
__Avaient-ils abandonnés ?  
__Non._

_Un Ciel se trouvait en ce moment même sur mon territoire.  
__Si loin de la surface, si étiolé. L'enfant trébuchait, il ne pouvait suivre le rythme des autres.  
__Je sentais les autres enfants le suivre, se moquer, et le petit Nuage intervenir.  
__Ce Ciel que l'on avait coupé sur mon propre territoire.  
__Ce Ciel amputé qui continuait à se battre bravement sans lâcher une seule larme._

_Moi, j'avais perdu mon Monde.  
__Mais qui étais-je pour me plaindre alors que l'on m'avait offert une nouvelle chance ?  
__J'avais peur. Bien sûr que j'avais peur. Mais était-ce une excuse ?  
__Je pouvais trembler de tout mon corps, je tremblais de tout mon corps.  
__Je pouvais avoir peur, j''étais terrifié.  
__Je sentais un vide au plus profond de moi, et il restera toujours.  
__N'avais-je pourtant pas trouvé un endroit où on m'acceptait ? A quoi cela servait si on me le reprenait ? Deux Cieux étaient entrés sur mon territoire et je n'avais pas levé le petit doigt.  
__Un petit Ciel se faisait harcelé et je n'intervenais pas. _

_Je n'étais pas mieux que Dumbledore, que Potter.  
__Tom ne m'adresserait même pas un regard, les Créatures ne se seraient même pas arrêtées._

_-Gam… Kyoya. _

_Appelais-je. Je le discernais dans ma toile. Hors de vu, s'éloignant, mais toujours à porter de voix. Il s'arrêta, j'étais persuadé qu'il tourna son regard froid dans ma direction._

_-Que Fon se présente dans les plus brefs délais. _

_Il repartit, d'un pas plus alerte, ses Flammes interrogatives, mais aussi satisfaites.  
__Je retirai ma main, observant les larmes s'y trouvant. Mon poing se serra.  
__Il fallait que j'avance, petits pas après petits pas.  
__Peut-être que je ne mourrai pas, peut-être que je serai à nouveau seul.  
__Mais, je ne l'étais pas actuellement.  
__Pas encore._

* * *

Assis sur une branche j'écoutais distraitement mon petit Nuage me raconter les dernières nouvelles.  
Bien sûr, il savait parfaitement que j'avais sentis l'arrivée du beau petit monde. Il m'était impossible de manquer ces Flammes si brillantes et surtout si nouvelles sur mon territoire. Mais il aimait me contait les nouveautés, parler de ses combats qui avaient fait vibrer ma toile. Grogner sur les Herbivores qui se pensaient Carnivore, mendiant avec peu de subtilité un combat avec moi.

Pourtant, je tournais brusquement la tête vers lui, les derniers mots prononcés attirèrent mon attention. Kyoya laissa le silence s'étendre sur nous, attendant que je prenne la parole.

-Tu dis que le Ciel de ce groupe enragé est déjà là ?

-Le faux bébé a parlé de lui comme Flamme de la Colère. Un Ciel avec un secondaire de Tempête.  
Ne l'as-tu pas senti sur ta toile ?

Bien que j'avais laissé Kyoya mélanger ses Flammes avec les miennes dans l'immense toile, il était loin de pouvoir couvrir une telle surface sans perdre de la précision. Aussi, il savait que des personnes se trouvaient à certains endroits, il savait quand il y avait des étrangers, et il parvenait à saisir les étincelles volontaires des éléments de la ville. Cependant, pour ce qui était de la précision, savoir exactement qui se trouvait où, qui entraient ou sortaient de la ville, quelle Flamme parcourait mon territoire, il était une vraie buse.  
Pas que cela le dérange réellement.

Mais en cet instant il semblait réellement perturbé que je n'ai pas détecté ce qu'on lui avait dit être présent dans la ville.

-Deux Tempêtes flamboyantes sont arrivées ce matin.  
L'une d'elle était terriblement déchainée avec une touche de Ciel dérisoire.

-Personne ne le considère comme une Tempête Jessy.  
Il dirige des éléments qu'il nomme Gardien. Il les protège.  
Je l'ai vu cet après-midi lorsque le début des combats fut annoncé. Il veut le titre de Vongola, qui n'est donné qu'aux Cieux.

Je n'avais pas de raison de traiter Kyoya de menteur, pas quand je le voyais froncer ainsi les sourcils en découvrant que les informations qu'il me relayait étaient fausses.  
Soudainement, la fureur que je sentais irradier de tous les pores de la Tempête me sembla normale.  
Cet élément existait pour détruire, vaporiser tout ce qui menace un Ciel ou la personne qu'il considère comme son dirigeant. Les Tempêtes pouvaient naviguer seules, elles étaient plutôt stables quand elles réussissaient à trouver quelque chose sur quoi se centrer. Mais, on ne pouvait demander à une Tempête de ne pas se déchainer pour un oui ou un non en lui forçant des éléments dans son giron, sous prétexte qu'elle avait un minuscule Ciel pour secondaire.  
Les Tempêtes éliminaient les menaces, elles ne savaient pas protéger quelque chose, ce n'était pas leur rôle.

Un Ciel harmonisait et de ce fait était censé permettre à tous les éléments de cohabiter. Il avait pour rôle de veiller à ce que les éléments aient ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ce qu'ils oubliaient en général une fois l'Harmony obtenu.  
Un Nuage pouvait aussi protéger. En réalité nous étions les meilleurs à ce petit jeu.  
Des bâtards sournois pour défendre ce que l'on considérait comme notre. Pas réellement sain d'esprit, possessifs. Les éléments aimaient ça, plaire à quelqu'un, s'inquiéter, mais aussi pouvoir être libre de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Savoir que quoi qu'il arrive un Nuage fou débarquera afin de mettre la hola si cela dépassait ses lois.

-Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu tous les Hibari réunis.

Je savais qu'il me regardait. Sa soif de sang tripla de volume à la simple mention d'une réunion familiale. Ni une, ni deux, il disparut en direction du Manoir, manifestement enthousiaste dans l'idée de passer la moitié de la soirée à appeler chaque Hibari où qu'ils soient dans le monde, quoi qu'ils fassent.

Un sourire effleura mes lèvres quand je me réinstallais pour observer le ciel.

La vie est une chienne.  
Quand tu penses en avoir terminé avec elle, elle te prouve le contraire.  
Quand tu te convaincs que jamais plus tu ne sauras créer des liens, elle te balance à la face un nouveau monde caché empli de personne qui te demande juste d'exister.  
Quand tu les ignores froidement, tu t'aperçois qu'ils respectent ta décision, eux-mêmes si abimés par cette pourriture qu'est la vie.

La peur est toujours là, tapie en moi, elle n'attendait qu'un instant pour surgir.  
Je le savais, mais je ne la laisserai pas faire.  
Ni cette peur de créer des liens, ni cette pute de vie.

Je ne vivais pas réellement pour moi.  
Je ne vivais pas non plus pour quelqu'un.  
Je ne vivais que pour mon territoire.  
Je me lèverais pour ce qui m'appartenait.  
Car rester dans son coin n'apportait rien de bon, faisait paraître faible.  
Je ne l'étais pas.

Mon Peuple méritait de continuer à venir se réfugier ici.  
Ces jolies Flammes devaient savoir qu'à partir du moment où elles demandaient la protection du Nuage que j'étais elles l'obtiendraient. Qu'importe ce qui se passait, même si je devais les trouver à l'autre bout de l'océan. Même si cela concernait un héritage.  
Je ferais face.

Je les anéantirai.

-Es-tu sûr que rester ici soit plus amusant que regarder Kyoya s'agacer au téléphone en se rendant compte que le trois quart des numéros qu'il a ne sont plus attribués ?

Pour toute réponse un petit rire sarcastique me répondit avant que le l'insaisissable Brume ne s'éloigne dans la même direction que Kyoya.

Je me redressai, m'étirai, descendit de l'arbre en un saut.  
Une douleur fantôme me traversa toute la colonne vertébrale, ne m'arrachant qu'un sourire pensif.  
Il fallait au moins une blessure de cet acabit pour faire taire Vongola.

* * *

Je le laissais servir le thé, ne faisant aucun commentaire sur ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement ou ses Flammes qui noyaient par intermittence ma toile de sa peur.

Il posa la théière avec un calme qu'il ne possédait pas, s'installant en face de moi, sa propre tasse en main. Le liquide manqua de se renverser plusieurs fois alors qu'il buvait une gorgée qu'il se força à avaler.

Peur et résignation suintait de tous ses pores, mais il n'avait pas fui quand je m'étais présenté à sa porte. Il m'avait senti arrivé, traversant les protections qu'il avait posé dans les minuscules interstices que mes Flammes lui avaient laissés.

-Le moment est donc venu ? La Famille Hibari vous a demandé rétribution pour ce que j'ai fait subir à l'un des leurs ?

Je quittais ma tasse des yeux, préférant observer mon interlocuteur. Si je ne m'étais pas trouvé sur mon territoire peut-être aurais-je pu croire que l'homme face à moi était sans défense. Il faisait la quarantaine, des cheveux d'un blond sale, une stature peu impressionnante.  
Mais je l'avais senti arriver soudainement sur mon territoire quelques jours après moi. J'avais senti sa puissance, son hésitation en entrant sur les fils de ma toile, sa solitude quand il avait vu mes Flammes s'écartaient pour lui offrir de quoi poser ses protections.  
Il était fort, et surtout il était encore plus ancien que moi.

Il avait cherché un lieu pour se reposer, pour se ressourcer alors qu'il devait continuellement sacrifier des êtres vivant pour faire tourner le Monde.  
Checker Face, Kawahira, était une de ces personnes si mutilait par la vie qu'il ne savait plus rien espérer d'elle.  
Ma relation avec les Hibari le terrifiait littéralement, mais jamais il ne quitta ma ville.

-Parlez-vous de Fon, Kawahira ?  
Si tel est le cas, sachez que le Clan Hibari considère ce qui lui arriva comme une punition pour son arrogance. Nombreux sont les Hibari à lui avoir dit que c'était très certainement un piège.  
Fon aura appris l'humilité pendant ces quarante ans sous forme d'un bambin.

Des questions brillèrent dans ses yeux, et bien que je paru moins le terrifier il n'osa me poser la question suivante.

-Cependant, je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter ce petit massacre avec les Arcobaleno. Un jour viendra où ceux actuel deviendront comme le Vindice et vous devrez en prendre d'autre. Je n'aime pas savoir que mon Peuple risque d'être touché.  
Je ne vais pas vous tuer Kawahira.  
Verde travaille avec le Vindice depuis deux ans pour trouver une solution, si vous acceptez de coopérer le Vindice est tout à fait d'accord pour vous laisser la vie sauve.

Il ferma les yeux, sa tasse serait tombée au sol si la table n'avait pas été si proche.  
Soulagement et espoir jouèrent dans ses Flammes.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse, Sir ?

Je ne relevais pas le titre qu'il me donnait. Je savais depuis longtemps que les Eléments dans la ville m'appelaient par de nombreux noms, et « Sir » était le moins pompeux. Kyoya était l'un des rares à utiliser mon prénom, les autres se complaisaient à user du titre qu'ils préféraient.

Kyoya m'en avait apporté une longue liste, et continuait à le faire à l'entente d'un nouveau lors de ses tournées.

J'offris un sourire à Kawahira.

-Vous allez voir, c'est très simple.

* * *

La suite très vite :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Vivre

**Résumé : **Il ne fallait aucun courage pour mourir. Il en fallait tant pour continuer à vivre. Suite de "Je vous déteste"

**Pairing : **Yaoi vaguement sous entendu /K+

**Disclamé:** KHR ne m'appartient pas. Seul Jessy est ma création.

**Note de l'auteur:** Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivit une nouvelle fois.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Ils se faisaient face, Varia contre Tsunayoshi et ses Gardiens.  
Les précédents combats avaient laissé de lourdes traces, les Gardiens étaient amochés des deux côtés.

Du côté de la Varia le Soleil était dans un fauteuil roulant, la Pluie était entourée de bandage et ne tenait droit que par sa volonté, la Tempête ricanait tout bas avec quelques éraflures le plus en forme, l'Eclair bougeait le moins possible son bras gauche, et le robot tenant lieu de Nuage était en miette.  
La Brume était cachée derrière son Ciel qui semblait prêt à exploser à tout instant, présent dans sa forme adulte.

Du côté de Tsunayoshi le Soleil semblait en pleine forme, la Pluie bien qu'un peu écorchée souriait toujours, la Tempête était couverte de bandage de pied en tête mais debout, l'Eclair babillait dans les bras de son Ciel, la Brume se cachait au mieux derrière son trident pâle et fatiguée, le Nuage ne semblait pas s'intéresser au combat à venir. Mais quand on se souvenait la vitesse à laquelle il avait mis en miette son opposant ce n'était pas étonnant.

Reborn, également retourné à sa forme adulte du jour au lendemain et tétine disparut sans savoir comment, observa Nono et ses Gardiens sortir de la limousine. Iemistsu le suivait en parlant de sa femme adorée et de son Tsuna-Fish.  
Aucun regard ne fut accordé à la Varia quand les trois groupes furent présent. Nono offrit un sourire encourageant à Tsunayoshi avant de rejoindre la zone où sera diffusé le combat des Cieux.  
Le tueur à gage fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas l'issu de tout cela. Bien qu'ayant entrainé Tsuna, il savait que jamais ses Gardiens n'auraient pu gagner aussi aisément contre la Varia, pas avec seulement quatre mois de préparation.

Depuis qu'il était à Namimori rien ne semblait aller.  
Ou, tout allait bien, trop bien.  
La ville était si paisible qu'un enfant pouvait y balader en pleine nuit sans rien craindre.  
Namimori était le territoire d'un Nuage, il l'avait su en posant un pied dans la ville. Il avait ressenti l'examen de ses Flammes à son entrée. Et effectivement il avait rencontré Hibari Kyoya, un Nuage puissant pleinement éveillé. Un Hibari Kyoya qui ne laissait aucun intrus malveillant rester bien longtemps. Semblant partout à la fois, il s'était occupé seul des évadés de Vindice, leur laissant juste le temps de voir la cape des Gardiens de la célèbre prison passant le portail.  
Mukuro Rokudo vaincu, ré-emprisonné et qui ne montra plus le bout de son nez.  
Il savait être partout, mais aussi disparaître des heures entières sans que personne ne sache le trouver. Lorsque Reborn avait tenté de le suivre soit Tsuyoshi se retrouvait sur sa route, soit le Nuage disparaissait purement et simplement au détour d'une rue. Un vrai mystère.  
Un Nuage qui ne semblait pas intéressé par Tsunayoshi, mais qui faisait marcher droit l'ensemble des étudiants, empêchant tout débordement de la part des élèves. Tsunayoshi maladroit et timide ne récoltait que des rires amusés alors que dans tout autre établissement il serait devenu le souffre-douleur.

Un Tsunayoshi qui avait été scellé aux dires de Nono et Iemitsu, mais qui ne l'était absolument pas. Bien sûr, le sceau avait laissé des traces, et Reborn avait vu les bords déchirés de celui-ci, mais un peu de timidité n'était rien comparé à ce que cela aurait pu être.  
Qui avait bien pu s'intéresser au Ciel si puissant de Tsunayoshi pour le libérer, mais ne pas tenter d'harmoniser ?

Et Kyoya, ce Nuage si capricieux qui avait pourtant facilement accepté de se battre pour son élève lors des combats pour les bagues Vongola.

Trop facile.  
Trop suspect.  
Surtout quand il additionnait à cela les Elements trop nombreux dans une si petite ville.  
Les paniers repas qui étaient déposés à des endroits étranges.  
Mais surtout, son retour à l'âge adulte du jour au lendemain, le jour même du combat des Cieux.  
C'était… une trop bonne suites d'évènements.  
Hibari Kyoya n'avait même pas demandé un seul combat quand il l'avait croisé plus tôt dans la journée.  
Il semblait juste attendre.  
Forçant Reborn à faire de même.

Les Cervellos apparurent, elles commencèrent à donner les informations sur le dernier combat, parlant de lui comme un battle royal.  
Reborn les ignora, portant son regard là où Kyoya posa le sien. Il ne put manquer le regard qui prit une teinte fluorescente, signe de l'excitation total du Nuage face à ce qui allait arriver. Kyoya avança d'un demi pas, bien que cela passa inaperçu vu comme il était éloigné des autres Gardiens. Tout l'être de ce Nuage, qui semblait si indomptable, criait "A moi". Adoration, possessivité, satisfaction se succédèrent sur ses traits habituellement si vides d'expression.  
Jamais Reborn n'aurait pensé à le voir ainsi, ce qui était d'autant plus inquiétant quand on connaissait le personnage. Rien ni personne ne pouvait obliger un Nuage à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas, pourtant, Kyoya avait accepté de ce battre alors qu'il rejetait le Ciel de Tsunayoshi comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte.

Le plus grand soleil au monde fut certainement le premier, mis à part Kyoya, à remarquer l'arrivée de l'homme.  
Des cheveux d'un violet tirant plus sur le violine que le violet abjecte de Skull, coupés en brosse. Une peau bronzée qui ne correspondait pas à un Japonais. Une stature haute, droite, il était sûr de lui.  
Portant un simple t-shirt de sport sans manche et bien trop grand, ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile, il semblait innocent.  
Pourtant, quand il fut à quelques pas d'eux, quand tous le remarquèrent enfin, Reborn put voir ses yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu éclatant, mais pourtant si vieux. L'homme n'avait physiquement pas plus de la quarantaine, mais ses yeux criaient bien plus. Son oreille droite déchirée au niveau du lobe témoignait de combat, tout comme les cicatrices qu'il devinait dans son dos lorsque le t-shirt bougeait.  
Reborn sut dans ses tripes qu'ils avaient parmi eux le véritable Nuage de Namimori.

Un Nuage qui en abritait un autre. Un Nuage qui avait un territoire très vaste, où se trouvaient beaucoup d'Elements.  
Des éléments qui apparurent également à l'opposé du groupe de Nono, s'installant sagement, comme pour voir un beau spectacle.  
Et parmi eux, les Hibari, Fon.

_Putain._

Ils avaient piétiné le territoire d'une Ruche.  
Ils n'avaient pas un simple Nuage devant eux, mais la Reine de la multitude d'Éléments qui avaient si bien fait leur travail de dissimulation. Trop occupé à remarquer encore et toujours de nouvelles Flammes, détourné par Tsuyoshi quand il voulait s'aventurer un peu trop loin de son élève.  
Lui, le meilleur tueur à gage avait manqué un Nuage si puissant qu'il avait attiré une flopée de Flamme, créant ainsi une Ruche, ce qui ne fut pas vu depuis des décennies. Berné par son compagnon, à n'en pas douter, qui avait joué le Nuage bien trop territorial et avide de liberté.  
Une putain de Ruche qui était bien plus attirante qu'un simple Ciel, voila pourquoi Tsunayoshi était protégé sans être harmonisé. Bien sûr qu'une Reine n'allait pas apprécier que l'on marche sur ses platebandes et que l'on scelle un de ses sujets. Et si Fon était là, Reborn ne cherchait plus qui avait bien pu briser le sceau.

Soudainement, Reborn sentit que tout cela ne se terminerait pas comme Nono l'espérait.  
Mais avait-il réellement envie de faire quoi que ce soit pour intervenir ?

Non.

Il fit un pas en arrière, baissa son fedora pour cacher son amusement.  
Vongola méritait tout ce qui arriverait.  
Parfois, il fallait se faire remettre à sa place pour comprendre ses erreurs.  
La dernière d'une longue liste était la suivante : « Ne pas pénétrer sur le territoire d'un Nuage comme en territoire conquis. Les Nuages ne sont pas forcément des solitaires. ».

* * *

Ils criaient, s'égosillaient, face à mon arrivée.  
Kyoya les supportait sereinement, installait calmement contre un mur, il savait que j'allais obtenir ce que je voulais dans tous les cas. Il faisait confiance aux autres pour intervenir en cas de pépin. Il aimait ça mon petit Nuage, je le voyais à ses yeux qui brillaient follement.  
La seule autre personne à ne pas réagir c'était le Grand Soleil, Reborn. Il recula même légèrement, je pris ça comme le signe qu'il n'interviendrait pas.

-Putain, la ferme. Crachais-je à bout de patience.

Tom n'avait jamais réussi à me donner de la patience, de toute façon il était un mauvais exemple pour cela. Et il n'était pas non plus parvenu à rendre mon langage plus châtier. Personnellement je pense qu'un langage familier était plus simple à comprendre pour les idiots dans leur genre.

La preuve, un silence de mort tomba à mes simples mots.

-Bien…

-Que faites-vous là jeune homme ?  
Nous ne sommes pas ici pour amuser les éléments en ville. Ce co…

-Ferme-là Dumby numéro deux. Garde ta bave de crapaud loin de la blanche colombe que je suis.  
Je sais pourquoi vous vous battez. Pour devenir le Patron de Vongola, le Decimo.  
Mais voyez, je déteste la tricherie, aussi ai-je décidé de participer moi aussi et de m'assurer que tout soit fait dans les règles de l'art.

Ils murmurèrent, indignés, les vieux Gardiens du vieux croulant s'insurgèrent de mes dires, mais ne purent bouger, leurs pieds collaient au sol par des vignes.

-Petits Vongola soyez aimables avec notre Roi, où nous devrons sévir.

Mukuro se montra à mes côtés, ajoutant à la confusion.  
Je vis leur visage étonné, apeuré, mais aussi les coups d'oeils vers Kyoya qui n'affichait qu'un mince sourire carnassier. La seule vu de son regard fluorescent suffit à les convaincre de ne pas l'interroger. Je suppose que cela avait à voir avec la célèbre rage des Nuages. Ils devaient me trouver bien moins impressionnant que Kyoya.  
Je repensais à ce que m'avais toujours dit les Créature, sur le fait de parfois sortir les crocs pour se faire bien comprendre. Juste assez pour montrer qu'on était pas gentil et mignon.  
Mais je souhaitais rester civile... pour le moment.

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de Mukuro, bien que les Vindice le sache ici.

-Vous ne pouvez combattre, vous n'êtes pas un Ciel, ni même un Vongola.

Je haussais un sourcil devant les dires du vieux. Comptez sur le Boss des Vongola pour déclarer l'évidence.  
Inutile.  
Comment la Famiglia avait fait pour vivre si longtemps ?

-Vous avez débarqué chez-moi en déclarant un élément sur mon territoire comme Vongola.  
Vous avez poussé Kyoya à se battre pour votre Héritier, le tout toujours sur mon territoire.  
C'est ce que j'appelle une invitation pour jouer avec tout le monde.  
Après tout, n'acceptez-vous pas un Ciel inconscient comme Héritier ?  
Ne poussez-vous pas une Tempête à jouer le rôle d'un Ciel car vous refusez d'admettre que les Vongola ne sont pas toujours des Cieux ?

-Qu'...

Le Don tenta d'intervenir mais je haussais le ton, parlant plus fort pour passer au-dessus de sa voix. Ne pouvant bouger, aucun de ses Gardiens ne put m'empêcher de continuer.

-Xanxus ne peut pas jouer le jolie Ciel puissant et gentil que vous voulez, peu importe que vous menaciez ses éléments, peu importe que vous l'ayez gelé pendant des années pour lui apprendre la leçon.

-Ordur…

Je me retournais brusquement vers Xanxus que j'avais sentis avancer. Ces yeux brulaient de promesse de mort à ce que je racontais.  
Mais j'étais là pour que cela cesse, pour arrêter de sentir sa Tempête se consumer elle-même en essayant d'offrir assez de Ciel à ses Eléments.  
Je vis l'instant où mes yeux prirent la même teinte que Kyoya un peu plus loin. Je vis leur reflet dans les yeux de Xanxus.  
Il se stoppa, je remarquais même comme il fit tout pour ne pas plier un genoux comme certaine Tempête devant moi. Ce dû être si dur pour lui pour ne pas se noyer dans mes Flammes à mon arrivée, à ne pas se vautrer dans ma toile, à ne pas me chercher pour réclamer quelque instant d'oubli.

-Ta Gueule.  
Ferme juste ta putain de gueule petite Tempête.  
Je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses rage pour protéger ta fierté ou tes éléments, car je ne remets pas en doute l'excellent travail que tu as fourni.  
C'était du bon boulot, ils sont un peu amochés, mais tu t'es bien occupé de tout le monde.

La Tempête qui semblait pouvoir exploser à tout instant depuis son arrivé se dégonfla soudainement. Passant de futur catastrophe à petit vent en quelques secondes. Je pu voir le soulagement passer un court instant dans le regard de Xanxus alors que Fon apparaissait pour l'empêcher de tomber sous les regards à présent fatigués mais soulagés des autres Varia.

-Qu'… vous ne…

-Moi Sawada Tsunayoshi renonce au poste d'Héritier ou tout droit que pourrait me procurer mon sang. Je ne serai pas Mafieux, je ne serais pas le Patron de Vongola.

Les paroles de Tsunayoshi jetèrent un froid. Voilà que le Cien Bienheureux se rappelait avoir une paire de couille et s'en servait enfin.  
Je me sentis presque fier de ce Ciel qui n'était pas si bon à jeter après tout. Tout le mérite revenait à Kyoya qui l'avait si bien poussé à suivre le bon chemin à coup de chasse au Tsnuayoshi à travers la ville.

-Juy…

-Gokudera-Kun, vous pouvez rester avec moi-même si ce n'est qu'en tant qu'ami non ?

L'imbécile de Tempête se jeta à ses pieds en lui promettant son amitié éternelle.

-Vous voyez, vieillard, ils ne veulent pas de ton organisation. Ils ne veulent pas suivre le chemin que tu as tracé pour eux. A trop vouloir diriger et obtenir ce que tu pensais être la seule solution, voilà que tu te trouves sans personne. Et, à bien y penser, je n'ai pas non plus envie de diriger Vongola.  
Il n'y a plus de combat à prévoir, plus personne ici, je vous serai gré de sortir de la ville au plus vite.

-Tu ne peux penser faire face à Vongola juste comme ça…

La voix de Nono était devenu menaçante, le genre de voix qui devait faire peur autour d'une table. Cette voix avait dû faire plier bon nombre de mafieux.  
Mais j'avais entendu bien pire. J'avais affronté la Terre entière une fois, je pouvais recommencer.

Un lent sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.  
Pas ce sourire amusé, pas ce sourire sarcastique, non un sourire de fou.  
Car j'étais fou, fou allier.  
J'avais tout perdu, j'étais mort.  
Finalement, j'étais bien vivant.

Je fus perdu, seul, et j'ai dormis longtemps.  
J'ai marché si longtemps que je ne me souviens pas combien de temps.  
J'ai sentis les Flammes s'installer une par une dans ma ville, je les ai chéris sans rien dire.

Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent de mon temps je suis Jessy, un être qui a trop vu et qui ne demande que la paix.  
J'aime dormir au soleil, sur une branche, ou contre Kyoya.  
Je me balade à travers ma ville, mangeant les bentos laissés pour moi.  
Récemment, je m'arrête chez un des éléments pour parler, ou juste dormir contre quelqu'un.

Puis, le pourcent restant, je suis un Nuage, un petit con arrogant qui aime détruire, faire couler le sang, affirmer sa domination.  
Je déteste quand tout n'est pas en ordre, je deviens dingue quand ce qui m'appartient reviens blessé.

Affronter Vongola ?  
L'idée me parait douce, si douce.  
J'ai récupéré Xanxus, ma petite Tempête qui pourra se reposer.  
Le seul Ciel que j'ai accepté sur mon territoire, Tsunayoshi, s'est sentit plein de courage pour refuser l'héritage.

Oui, j'allais mettre Vongola à genoux, la détruire petit à petit, puis l'offrir à Xanxus à la fin.  
Je suis sûr qu'il aimera.

Mes Flammes se déployèrent autour de moi, inondant le toit de l'école où nous nous trouvions.  
Froides, menaçantes, indomptables, elles se détachèrent de celle de Kyoya, laissant tous les autres utilisateurs les sentir pleinement.  
Mes Éléments ne bougèrent pas, au contraire des Vongola, de Iemitsu qui avait tenté de se faire petit et d'attirer l'attention de Tsunayoshi.  
Mon sourire s'étira encore un peu plus en voyant le visage de Nono devenir blême.

-Vous devriez courir, Vongola.

Entendis-je Mukuro ricaner à mes côtés.

Oh oui, courez, courez petites souris.

* * *

Voila, une fin que je pense digne de Jessy.  
Encore une fois vous avez pas idée de comme mon histoire prit un virage à 90 degré à cause de Jessy. J'ai pris presque six mois à écrire cette suite, je ne le regrette pas.  
Jessy c'est mon champion, j'aimerai bien être comme lui.

Nous nous reverrons certainement très vite avec une nouvelle histoire :)

**Petites choses amusantes à savoir:**

-Vous n'auriez jamais dû savoir ce qui c'était passé entre la fin de "Je vous déteste" et le début de "Vivre". Je n'avais pas d'idée... j'ai écrit tous les flash back du chapitre 2 quelques heures avant de le poster, les ajoutant entre chaque étapes du processus où Jessy se bat pour la vie. J'ai trouvé que ça fonctionnais plutôt bien en plus.

-Je n'avais pas non plus écris la scène de rencontre entre Jessy et Kyoya. Mais finalement je trouvais cela mesquin de vous laisser dans le flou à qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser Jessy à changer entre son arrivée et son intervention avec Vongola. Surtout que c'est très logique quand on y pense, qui aimerait se faire traiter d'Herbivore ou d'inutile par un enfant ? Qui resterait de marbre ?

-En réalité Jessy aurait dû se battre dans le dernier chapitre. Il aurait écrasé tout le monde et puis voila. Mais ce n'est pas le caractère de Jessy. Même après tout ce qui c'est passé. Ce battre oui, mais prévenir avant, pour savourer un peu plus sa victoire (ne pas oublier Jessy est un Nuage)

-Jessy aurait dû être un Ciel. Mais cela ne lui allait pas, alors il est un Nuage, car c'est le seul élément qui lui va si bien.

-Jessy aurait dû appartenir à Xanxus à la fin... mais je trouve que pour une fois Xanxus peut se reposer et que voir Jessy le considérer comme sien est vachement plus sympa et normal quand on connait Jessy.


	6. Boite à Idée

**Bonjour à vous mes Agneaux**

Désolé ce n'est pas une suite, je poste juste ce message à toutes mes fanfictions pour toucher le plus large public possible.

Depuis presque un an j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver une Fanfiction qui me plait réellement. Je ne dis pas que les Fanfictions sont mauvaises loin de là, j'attends certaines suites avec beaucoup d'impatience !

Juste cela m'arrive souvent d'aimer l'idée de départ et par la suite ne pas comprendre pourquoi cette si bonne idée et rapidement abandonnée en court de route. (au profit d'X ou Y on s'en fiche) Ou alors d'espérer que l'histoire tourne d'une certaine façon, mais que l'auteur ne le fasse pas. (et là encore à chacun ça façon de penser ! Moi aussi je dois parfois vous agacer/décevoir !)

Donc j'ai créé un petit serveur Discord sans prétention pour que vous me fassiez part de ces idées qui vous tournent dans la tête.  
Que vous décidiez ou pas de me faire part de vos désire c'est votre choix, et je ne promets rien si ce n'est de lire et de vous pondre un Oneshoot si l'idée me plait aussi.

Cela ne sert à rien de faire un concours de l'idée la plus loufoque, ce n'est pas le but.

Voilà, n'hésitez pas:  
**Petit DISCORD**: discord . gg / C9SG4xw  
Ou ajouter Noyr Desyre#9532 et je vous inviterai

_PS: De nouvelles fictions arrivent, ainsi qu'une suite très attendue ;)_


End file.
